jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv6
|} Wieso? Wieso hast du "Datei:Yun geschlagen.png",„Datei:Yun Uncanon Death.JPG“ und „Datei:Maw-2.jpg“ gelöscht? Sie waren nicht verpixelt und erfüllten eine Aufgabe in den Artikeln.Wo war denn dann der Grund? :O KyleKatarn 18:32, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Die Artikel sind viel zu kurz für mehrere Bilder. Pandora Diskussion 18:35, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Wieso, eine Wiki ist doch dazu da, um Themen ausführlicher zu beschreiben? Und ohne die Bilder haben die Artikel (meiner Meinung nach) viel zu wenig *gernlese-und-anguck-bedarf*^^ Obwohl, bei Yun stimmts bei dem "Geschlagen"-Bild, das ist wirklich zu viel.Aber ein Ingame-Screen und Maws Körper tragen informativ auf jeden Fall was bei! Davon abgesehen können die Bilder unter Umständen auch woanders verwendet werden, also wäre nur eine Löschung im Artikel erforderlich :( KyleKatarn 18:42, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::In erster Linie soll der Text überzeugen. Bilder werden als Bildzitat zur Unterstützung eingefügt. Wenn Artikel also nicht lang genug sind, dürfen sie nicht durch unnötig viele Bilder vollgestopft werden. Ausserdem ist es keinesfalls so, dass Artikel schöner werden, nur weil mehr Bilder darin sind. Pandora Diskussion 18:58, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nein, aber in diesem Fall schon :| Maws Körper zu zeigen, wäre aufgrund seiner "Behinderung" schon lohnend. Und Yun in seinem Spiel-Aussehen zu zeigen, wäre aufschlussreich über das Spiel.2 Bilder wären für die Seiten auch genug. Yuns Niederlage würde den Artikel sprengen, stimmt schon, aber der Rest passt sehr gut! :| KyleKatarn 19:04, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::KyleKatarn, die besten Bilder zu diesen Personen bekommt man, aber nicht aus einen 13 Jahre alten Computerspiel, für das du warscheinlich zu jung bist um es jeh gespielt zu haben. Die Qualitativ hochwertigen Bilder zu Maw, auch ohne Körper bekommt man entweder aus der Buchserie zur PC-Spiele Serie, oder aus den Rollenspielbücher, aber solange die Artikel nur ein Minimum an Informationen enthalten reicht ein Bild in der Infobox. Wenn man die Zahlreichen Infos aus den Quellen aber in den die betreffenden Artikel aufnimmt, kann man durchaus über mehr Bilder nachdenken, aber erst dann. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:18, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Aber da nichts dergleichen vorliegt, sollte man wenigstens vorübergehend ein Bild nehmen, wo Maws Körper zu sehen ist :| Auch wenns aus einer alten Quelle ist, die aber wenigstens zur Vollständigkeit beiträgt.Dass ich zu jung für das Spiel bin, stimmt schon, aber es ist auch nicht die Art von Spielen, die ein vernünftiger Mensch ab 18 zensieren würde...Die Rache der Sith ist brutaler^^ Aber meiner Meinung nach ist dass doch auch ziemlich egal, oder? ;) Is ja meine Sache.Also wie gesagt, ich fänds besser für die Artikel, wenn das Maw-Bild und das Yun-Bild miteinbezogen werden. Wenn ihr besseres findet, fügt es doch einfach ein !? KyleKatarn 20:22, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ein Bild, auf dem man aufgrund der lediglich 5 Polygone nicht wirklich was erkennt ist sicher keinem Bild vorzuziehen, auf dem das Gesicht komplett erkennbar ist. Dementsprechend ist das aktuelle Bild bei Maw auf jeden Fall besser, als Enginebilder aus Dark Forces II, die einfach nicht schöner werden. Und bitte füge nicht die ganze Zeit unnötige Absätze in die Diskussion ein. Pandora Diskussion 20:44, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Tut mir Leid, war unabsichtlich :( Naja, das Bild könnte doch auch als normales Bild in der Kategorie Bilder aus Jedi Knight Dark Forces 2 oder Bilder von Maw weiterleben.Man muss es ja nicht löschen :| Wäre dieses Bild denn besser geeignet? Da sieht man immerhin den körper. KyleKatarn 21:31, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Bilder sind kein Selbstzweck, wenn sie nicht einbunden sind, fliegen sie raus. Wenn man da eine vernünftige Version von hat, kann man das sicher machen, aber die Version ist total unscharf. Pandora Diskussion 21:38, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich glaube, das ist gewollt...KyleKatarn 21:46, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Nein ist es nicht, ich hab die Quelle im Orginal das ist da scharf. Aber wie Pandora schon erwähnt hat sind Bilder kein Selbstzweck, wenn aber jemand den Artikel überarbeitet kann ich es ja mal scannen und hochladen, aber jetzt sehe ich noch keinen Grund dafür. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:59, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Na, wenn ihr meint...KyleKatarn 15:18, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Benutzername ändern Nightwing Hallo Pandora, ich wollte fragen ob, und wenn ja, wie ich meinen Benutzernamen ändern kann. Ich heiße momentan "Nightwing", würde mich jedoch gerne in "C. Rex" umbenennen. Vielen Dank - C. Rex 14:55, 28. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Du musst als erstes alle Links auf deine Benutzerseite auf die neue Benutzerseite ändern. Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Wird das noch was, oder willste nicht mehr? Pandora Diskussion 18:56, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) Benutzername ändern Der Verbannte Hallo Pandora ich wollte mal fragen ob ich bei mir noch ein Großes V rein bringen kann was die Links angeht hab ich schon derart viele das ich T3-M4 damit beauftrage kannst du mich dann bitte umbenennen Danke im Voraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:34, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :hat sich aufgrund von Chat Diskussion erledigt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:50, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Kategorie Hi Pandora, ich habe mir überlegt eine Waffenkategorie "stationäre Waffen" zu machen, da es wirklich viele dieser Gattung hier im Wiki gibt. Währe das für dich sinnvoll ?? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:24, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Da müsste man eh mal komplett Ordnung schaffen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:44, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) Photos Morgen.. Bin wieder bei meiner Familie, wird wohl so schnell nichts mit den Photos. Mir fehlen an sich nur noch die von Kyle. Habt ihr da ein Link wie die von dir oder Premia? Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 11:24, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ja, da gibts auch einen Link, aber ich denke du verstehst, wenn der hier nicht öffentlich steht. Pandora Diskussion 11:32, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja klar, wenn Premia den Link kennt kann er ihn ja mir über Studi schicken, oder einfach auf meinen E-mail Account. Gruß Darth HYDRAnous 11:47, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite Die IP war ich wirklich und ich wollte mich nicht noch mal anmelden weil meine Änderungen dann wieder gleich null sind. Ich stelle die Versio jetzt wieder her--Darth caedus forever 20:15, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich krieg sie nich wiedehergestellt, wie kriege ich es wiederhergestellt? Kannst du mir helfen?--Darth caedus forever 20:20, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habs jetzt mal wieder hergestellt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:07, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Markieren, Kopieren, Anmelden, Einfügen. Pandora Diskussion 22:54, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Danke--Darth caedus forever 16:24, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) Logouttext Wahrscheinlich ist es dir schon aufgefallen, aber ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Du hast dich beim Titel vertippt statt „Abmeldung“ hast du „Abgemeldung“ geschrieben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:14, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) 21:13, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Is ja geklärt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:14, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Jo, da stand zuerst "Abgemeldet" Pandora Diskussion 21:15, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) Benutzername ändern Yoda20 Hi. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an mich (Yoda20, bei Wikia Matoro20). Ich weiß, ich mich damals schlecht verhalten und wollte mich deshalb bei dir entschuldigen. Denn wie du vielleicht an meiner Signatur siehst, geht es mir momentan nicht gut, rein seelisch. Und ich wollte fragen, ob man meinen Username auch hier in Matoro20 ändern könnte. Math is dead 20:43, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich kann man das machen. Als erstes würde ich dich aber bitten, deine Seite auch weiterhin in der Diskussion zu verlinken (nur so nebenbei). Bevor ich dich umbennen kann, musst du die Link auf deine Benutzerseite und Diskussion auf die entsprechenden Seiten des neuen Namens ändern, dann meldest du dich nochmal und ich (oder ein andere admin) kann dich dann umbenennen. Pandora Diskussion 21:18, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Das hab ich nicht ganz verstanden. Bei Wikia hat jeder Normaluser Move-Rechte, aber hier irgendwie nicht. Achja und noch was: Warum wird Clone Wars auf Pro7 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt, obwohl die Staffel noch lange nicht rum war? Math is dead 16:53, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Die Move rechte werden nicht an alle vergeben damit nicht jeder alle seiten verschieben kann dafür gibt es die Vorlage Verschieben und The Clone Wars wird nicht weiter gesendet weil Pro 7 eine Synchronisations Pause macht möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 17:17, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Wie nicht verstanden, die Links auf deine Benutzerseite und auf die Diskussionsseite müssen auf die neue Seite geändert werden, sonst laufen sie ja nach der Umbenennung ins Leere... Und bitte deine Signatur wieder verlinken. Das nicht jeder Benutzer move-Rechte hat, hat wie gesagt, seine Gründe. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:42, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Hab mit Redirect weitergeleitet und die seiten schon erstellt. ich melde mich jetzt ab. [[User:Yoda20|''Math is dead]] [[User Talk:Yoda20|And he wont return]] 18:03, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich stell hier nicht umsonst 2 Links auf Listen rein, die geändert werden müssen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:37, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ach ist doch egal. Ich hab genug andere Probleme. [[User:Yoda20|''Math is dead]] [[User Talk:Yoda20|And he wont return]] 15:06, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) Auge drauf werfen Hi, Pandora! In letzter Zeit fiel immer wieder der Benutzer Commander Cody CC-2224, durch vereinzelte Störung auf. Vielleicht könntest du, als Admin, da mal ein Auge drauf werfen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:42, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bei hat er auch schon wieder geschrien, unschön ist sowas. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:46, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Es ist ja fast nicht zu übersehen, selbst wenn man es wollte. Wenn eine Aussprache mit ihm zu keinem Ergebnis kommt, und es unverändert weiter geht, müsst ihr halt die entsprechenden Schritte einleiten. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:47, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::oh schuldigung aber ihr müsst aber mal einsehn das ich hir neu bin?--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:57, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Naja, das entschuldigt irgentwann auch nicht mehr, dass man auf keine Hinweise hört. Wenn du damit jetzt mal beginnst, solltest du jedoch keine Probleme bekommen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:12, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Out of topic Hi Pandora. Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht nerven, aber ich habe da eine Frage. Ein Kumpel von mir hat dieses Pentagramm-Logo als Destophintergrund, du jetzt auch. Und ich habe mehrere Leute über diesen BUG1 reden hören. Meine Frage: Wer oder was ist das? Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 12:35, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hm ich hab doch den Link zum Bugtracker mit rein getan... Das Pentagram ist teil der Ubuntu SE, die ich auf der Bilderklärungsseite verlinkt hab (Ubuntu ist eine Linux-Distribution). Pandora Diskussion 12:38, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, du hast den Link reingetan und da habe ich auch drauf geklickt: Meine Verwirrung wurde dadurch nur größer. Ich sehe schon, dass ich dich lieber nicht hätte fragen sollen und bevor ich noch irgendetwas schreibe, was ich bereuen könnte, werde ich dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Keine Sorge, das gilt auch für die Zukunft... Darth Hate 12:44, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::PS:Trotzdem danke für die Antwort.Darth Hate 12:44, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Ist das Problem vllt, dass du nicht weisst, was ein BugTracker ist? Dann lass mich kurz erklären: Open Source Projekte haben meist öffentliche BugTracker, also Programme oder Plattformen, wo man Bugs einreichen kann. Bei Ubuntu heisst diese Plattform Launchpad. Bugs werden darin nach ihrer Wichtigkeit geordnet, wichtigere Bugs werden mit Priorität behandelt, unwichtigere hinten angestellt. Der grösste Bug in Ubuntu ist daher Bug #1, und was das ist, steht gross und fett als Überschrift unter dem Link im Launchpad. Um die detailierte Beschreibung lesen zu können, muss man sich allerdings im Launchpad anmelden. Pandora Diskussion 13:24, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Okay :-) Vielen Dank. Jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Nochmals danke, dass du dir Zeit für eine ausführliche Erklärung genommen hast.Darth Hate 13:38, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) Benutzer:Jimi Blue Dieser Benutzer begeht Vandalismus, und löscht Vandalismus Sperr Vorlagen. Sperre ihn bitte--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:36, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, hab ich gesehen, aber dennoch danke. Pandora Diskussion 19:59, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, danke auch von mir. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:02, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) vorschau ich habe immer die vorschau benutzt!--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:13, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :7 winzige Änderungen in kürzester Zeit, und zwar die hier. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:19, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kekse User Header Wollt dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass über deiner Benutzerdisku immernoch der tote Link zu deinem Header prangert. Vieleicht haste es ja noch nit bemerkt oder vergessen ihn zu entfernen. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 23:07, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Tatsache, das habe ich wirklich vergessen. Pandora Diskussion 18:19, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Mon Calamari Hallo Pandora konntest du bitte in diesem artikel das Bild verkleiner weil bei mir klapt das irgendwie nicht. Danke--Boba F. 16:02, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Du darfst in der Vorlage in einem Artikel beim Bild nicht Datei:bla.jpg einfügen, sondern nur bla.jpg. Nur so werden die 250px, die du dadrunter angegeben hast, wirksam. Der Artikel wurde außerdem gelöscht, weil er ein Neuer Stub war. Man kann viel mehr aus der Quelle und noch mehreren anderen raus holen. Kit Diskussion 16:07, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Sperren Hallo Pandora. ich wollte fragen ob du mich für 3 Tage sperren könntest? Ich weis klingt merkwürdig aber ich möchte mich jetzt schulisch betätigen und da hilft die ablenkung durch die JP nicht wirklich ^^. Danke im Voraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:21, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe das erledigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:27, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ---- Hi, Ich wollte ebenfalls fragen ob du mich bis zum Ende dieses Monates sperren könntest? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 10:35, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ok, ich habe das schon erledigt. Gruß – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 10:47, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Wie kann ich Inaktivität signalisieren? Ich habe eine eine Frage , du weisst ganz bestimmt eine Antwort darauf . Wie kann ich auf meiner Benutzerseite signalisieren das ich nicht mehr in der Jedipedia tätig sein will ? Auf eigenem Wunsch natürlich . Freundliche Grüsse --Lord Dark 10:15, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :nun du kannste einfach hinschreiben "ich bin inaktiv" oder du willst es Größer haben dann nimm ''Ich bin inaktiv möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 10:29, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen dank für deine Antwort . MfG--Lord Dark 10:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Nervennahrung Move-Rechte Hallo Pandora. Ich möchte hiermit Move-Rechte für mein Konto beantragen. Ich weiß, das es zu Anfang nicht immer leicht mit mir war, doch ich werde jetzt versuchen mich in der nächsten Zeit etwas mehr um die JP zu kümmern und mich anstrengen mehr mit zu arbeiten. Desweiteren habe ich mir vor kurzem neue Quellen für die JP zugelegt. Die Move-Rechte (Hot Cat) werde ich, wenn ich sie bekomme, in erster Linie zur Qualitätssicherung der Jedipedia und zur eigenen Entlastung einsetzen. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 20:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ok. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 21:08, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Suche Komisch, seit einigen Monaten unterscheidet der Computer beim Suchen von Schlachten zwischen Groß- und Kleinschreibung. Kannst du dir das erklähren? [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 06:26, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Die Suche war schon immer Case-sensitive. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:25, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Korsin-Familie Lieber Pandora, vielen, vielen Dank. Ich war gestern und vorgestern echt am verzweifeln. Liebe Grüße und dir noch eine schöne Woche, Darth Hate 10:29, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ja gerne, bei der Vorlage verliert man auch sehr leicht die Übersicht... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:52, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Da hast du recht. Kann man die Vorlage für die JP nicht irgendwie vereinfachen? Ich habe gehört, dass wir sie von der Wikipeida oder Wookieepedia übernommen haben....Kann ein versierter Wiki-Kenner nicht da etwas deichseln? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:54, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Vorlage ist eben recht vielseitig und daher auch komplizierter, ohne einen wizard wird es schwerer das einfach zu machen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:15, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :okay. Danke. Dann hoffe ich, dass ich entweder die Vorlage beim nächsten Mal draufhabe oder auf deine Hilfe hoffen kann....Ich hoffe, du magst viele Kekse ;-). Gruß, Darth Hate 17:20, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) C2-T2 Hay Pandora, der Benutzer C2-T2 hat einfach seine Diskussion gelöscht hir hast du den Link http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:C2-T2&action=history .Gruß,--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:43, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Es handelt sich ganz offensichtlich um einen neuen Benutzer, der das nicht aus Böswilligkeit sondern schlicht aus Unwissenheit tut. Ich habe einen Hinweis auf seiner Seite hinterlassen, der ihm wohl deutlich mehr weiterhelfen wird als deine harsche Zurechtweisung. "Geht's noch?" und dergleichen ist wohl kein angemessener Tonfall gegenüber einem Neuling. Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass dir bislang auch eine Menge Geduld entgegengebracht wurde. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 21:52, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::ok werde mich dran halten und ich hab mich auch schon inschuldigt .schönen tag noch Gruß, --Commander Cody CC-2224 21:56, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) X-222 Hallo :) Artikel gelöscht? - Wenn ja, warum? oder ist die Weiterleitung noch in Bearbeitung? DarthWurst 13:26, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Schau dir mal die obere Box an. Dafür gibt es diverse Portale.Darth Hate 13:27, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Weiterleitung gelöscht, Modgamers den Artikel, weil er fast 1:1 von StarWars Union kopiert war. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 13:29, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das ist aber eine sehr schwammige Begründung, die Informationen für das Schiff sind halt sehr beschränkt und bevor ich mir irgendwelche Dinge aus den Fingern sauge, nehme ich lieber die Fakten. Das diese nun woanders ähnlich formuliert werden ist doch nur eine logische Konsequenz. DarthWurst 13:33, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn die einzigen Unterschiede zu einem anderen Artikel ausgetauschte Wörter sind, die den Inhalt zudem noch abfälschen, dann ist das bei Weiten keine schwammige Begründung. Kopie bleibt Kopie, und das ist nicht erlaubt (wie auch schön fett unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster steht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:55, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Move Rechte Hallo Pandora Ich würde gerne bei dir die Move-Rechte beantragen. Ich werde mir in nächster Zeit noch einige Quellen zulegen und so ist es viel einfacher zu Kategoriesieren. Gruss und bis zum nächsten mal--Boba F. 16:06, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wie Pando selbst oben schreibt: "Die meisten Fragen haben eigentlich nichts auf einer Benutzerdiskussion verloren, oft gibt es Portale dafür, oder sie werden schon in Hilfeseiten erklärt." Bild:;-).gif In diesem Sinne → Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen - Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 16:16, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie jedoch auf Jedipedia:Move-Recht steht, kann man auch einen Admin direkt fragen, deshalb ist das total in Ordnung so (-; Ich denke auch, das hier nichts dagegen spricht. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 17:33, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Spott Hi Pando, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dein Smile nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir kaum Ahnung von Tabellen. Ich habe mir bei der Tabellenform bezüglich der Breite? nichts gedacht. Man muss nicht gleich -.- hinschreiben. Darth Hate 16:55, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Du hast dir mit deiner Aussage Pandos Reaktion im Grunde schon selber erklärt. Wie du selbst sagst, hast du "kaum Ahnung von Tabellen". Dann musst du doch auch eigentlich nichts an dieser Tabelle ändern, oder? Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin'']] 17:02, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST)